This invention relates generally to the field of bathing accessories and more specifically to a soap retaining pouch.
Bars of soap, used for cleaning ones skin with the application of water, have been in use for over one hundred years. Although soap generally does a good job in removing dirt from the skin, it does not generally remove the top dead layer of skin. The process of removing the top dead layer of skin is called exfoliation and can be accomplished with a mildly abrasive material such as a luffa, or a brush.
Some manufacturers have made products that are pouch shaped and hold a bar of soap so that a person can provide a cleaning and exfoliating action in one step. These products however do not include the specific combination of features that I believe contribute to the ideal combination of an inexpensive cleaning and exfoliating device. For example, some products are made of mesh material, but the material does not have the ideal screen size for exfoliation. Additionally, some products include a closure means made of hook and loop type material which is stiff and bulky and therefore not an ideal closure. Finally, some products include a hand retaining strap, however they tend to be non elastic and require additional hook and loop fastening thereby increasing the price of the unit.